LunethXReader: Wish You Were Mine
by FireBurningHeart
Summary: I was reading Final Fantasy 3 Fanfic and I saw not one ReaderXLuneth reader insert. So I'm posting this to inspire you all to make some "ReaderX" fictions! A modern AU where Luneth returns from a month long trip with his adoptive father, only for you to find that he's even hotter than he was when he left. MULTICHAPTERED! 1st FF3 fic, don't judge!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first reader insert, along with my 1st FF3 fic, so it WILL suck. Okay? **

**_= Name**

**Also, it's in 1st person. Get used to it.**

I walked through the damp forest after a downpour, with only one thing on my mind. Well, one person. Luneth. He was supposedly coming back today, from a month-long trip with his father to Oahu, Hawaii, but so far he was a no-show. Which explains why I was in the forest and not out to greet him in the main square our little rural town of Ur.

"Oh, hey, I didn't expect to see you here, _." Arc said, startling me. Arc was Luneth's best friend, and after Luneth left on his long trip, Arc and I had grown very close.

"Hey, Arc. Why are you out here and not out to greet Luneth?"

"Same reason as you, probably. He wasn't there so I figured his flight was delayed."

"Actually, the reason I'm out here is because I needed to clear my head. He's probably with his dad out at the gas station across from town, buying a banana smoothie." For some reason, Luneth's father (whose name I'd forgotten, he'd insisted Arc and I called him Dad back when all three of us lived in the town orphanage) had the biggest addiction to banana smoothies. Nobody knew why, I guess the man just liked his smoothies. Arc laughed.

"I could go for a smoothie right about now." I agreed. There was a rustling in the bushes next to me. I figured it was probably one of the cats we'd named Goblin (there were so many and looked exactly alike, so all the kids in town just tagged them as 'Goblins'). but instead of an oddly colored wild cat, out of the bushes came Nina, Luneth's adoptive mother.

"There you guys are! Luneth and my husband just arrived, and they've been waiting for you out in the Town Square!" She exclaimed, slightly out of breath. All three of us hurried out to meet Luneth and Dad. One problem.

I had always kind of liked Luneth, but now he'd grown much more mature, and much more handsome. Oh, crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this story isn't as popular as I thought it would be. Only seven views? Gr. But someone in Germany has read this, and I don't know why but I find that really cool. So danke for reading this, German person! Also: In the last chapter, I know I didn't make Arc as shy as he normally is. I'll try and fix that in this chapter! **

"Hello, _! I missed you!" Luneth exclaimed happily as he pulled me into an unexpected hug. At first I struggled, but then I relaxed. Before I knew it the hug was over. I'm not sure why, but it disappointed me.

"How was your trip, Luneth?" I asked, genuinely curious. I'd always been interested in traveling all over the world, but the farthest I'd ever been out of the tiny rural town of Ur was the neighboring rural town of Kazus.

"It was fun, but I missed this little place. And some of the people in it." He replied, poking me at the words 'some of the people in it'.

"Good to know you missed me."

"Actually, I was talking about Arc. Where is he?" I rolled my eyes and slapped him playfully.

"He's-"

"Oh, hi Luneth. When did you get back?" Arc interrupted, stepping out from where he was hiding somewhere behind me.

"Hey, brother! How've you been while I was gone?" The white-haired teen held out his hand for their secret handshake. Arc slapped it, then did some other hand motions that were too fast for my eyes to follow. The handshake ended with a hug. I stood back watching. Luneth extended his hand, which I took, and he pulled me into the hug. Now, I wasn't one for physical contact, but for some reason I was upset (just a little) when Luneth let go.

"Have you two kept the orphans in check?" Luneth's father asked while striding up to us. He held a banana smoothie in one hand and a plastic Crystal-Mart bag in the other. The Crystal Industry was a huge multi-specialty company that manufactured just about anything. In just three years, the name Crystal Industries was ubiquitous. I nodded to answer his question. Arc and I were the oldest orphans in the orphanage, so now and then we were allowed to watch the younger orphans. "Good. I have something for you two!" His face lit up as he handed the smoothie to his son then rifled through the bag for our presents. For Arc was a book entitled Final Fantasy **[I have no creativity]**. For me was a set of guidebooks from all of the major cities in the world. I smiled at the present. Dad knew how much I wanted to travel the world."It was the best I could do, I know how much you want to travel. Maybe one day we'll take you two with us. How does that sound, Lune?" He asked, nudging his son.

"No, thanks, Dad. I'd really prefer that you just took _. I like it here." Arc politely declined. I knew Arc well enough that he did like traveling, almost as much as I did, but he was the most polite and shy person I'd ever known. Luneth, on the other hand, was creative and outgoing. He had absolutely no fears. In fact, Luneth was perfect in every way...

"What's wrong, _?" The violet-eyed boy asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, n-nothing."

**Filler. This will get more interesting, I swear! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you SuzuriHeinze for telling me to fix this. It appears FanFic does not recognize the use of the 'tab' button.**

Days passed, yet I still could not get over the fact that Luneth was here. I remembered how long it had taken me to get used to him being gone. Let's hear it for human adaptation, everyone! But anyways. I still lived at the orphanage with Arc (what else is new?) and I could. Not. Stand. It. I actually felt a little jealous that he had a family and I didn't. Arc didn't seem to mind though. But then again, he never complained when the village children teased him. He's just run away for a little bit. Often I'd find him hidden away in that fort him, Luneth and I built when we were kids. But now Luneth was 16, Arc was 15, and I was (age). We didn't whine and cry anymore.

"_, it's time for your shift." I looked up at my boss, who had an irritated look on his face.

"Oh, s-sorry sir." I stood up, fixing my nametag, and went out to the check-out line. I hated working at the Wind Mart so much, but I didn't have any parents to give me an allowance, so I was pretty much broke unless I worked slave labor for an evil boss.

_"Beep. Beep Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _'Thank you sir have a nice day.'" That was how I spent most of my days, with the exception of Saturdays, Sundays, and I got a half day on Wednesday. _Beep. Beep. Bee-_

"Oh, hello, _! I forgot you worked here!" Luneth's voice startled me out of my check-out ritual.

"Hey there, Luneth! How've you been?"

"Not good. My father is sick, and I can't give him any banana smoothies or else he'll upset his stomach even more. He hates the taste of ginger ale -like me- and I can't get him to take any medicine!" He said angrily. I placed two hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Calm down. Why don't I come home with you and visit? Maybe he needs company."

"Okay, but our doctor Refia is coming over later. Just to warn you." **[Refia is a White Mage in my game, so that's why she's a doctor.]** After telling my boss I'd be leaving early, I got in his car and we had a long awkwardly silent car ride for most of the drive. "So..." I started.

"Um, how's Ingus?" Ingus was Luneth's pen pal, who lived in Oahu. Sometimes he came to visit us. I guess he was a nice guy, but a little bit too formal and not afraid to yell at someone if he/she did something wrong.

"He's good. We spent the whole visit at his fencing camp. He beat me more times than I could count." I laughed.

"I didn't know you fenced."

"I don't. Ingus is just _really_ into fighting."

"Oh."

"So what did you do while I was gone? Hide in the corner and sob, because you love me that much?" He poked my side and laughed.

"What? No, I don't love you! Where did THAT come from?" I worried. How had he found out about my crush? Oh crap.

"Relax, it's just a joke!" Oh thank goodness. That was about when we got to his house. As we entered the little dwelling I could see why Dad was sick. The place was covered in dust from them being gone so long. I heard a loud cough coming from one of the rooms, so we followed the sound. Inside was a large bed and a dresser, with a little TV perched atop a dresser across from the bed. The TV was turned way down low and on it was the news. Nina sat at one end of the bed, trying to give her husband (who I had at first assumed was a pillow lump under the covers) soup.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad. How are you feeling?" From under the covers came a sound that reminded me of a dying bear. "That bad, huh?" Nina nodded.

"I think I should be going now. Get well soon!" I called. I rushed out the door, glad to be away. It was kind of bugging me how close Luneth stood. I was not someone who invited people into my personal space bubble, if you know what I mean. But the thing that really bugged me was _I kinda liked it._ I knew that I had just a little crush on my white-haired friend, but even with my other innocent school-girl crushes I didn't like it when they got too close. In fact, until now nobody was allowed into my personal space. Maybe I was sick.


End file.
